An airbag device for pedestrian structured to protect a pedestrian (pedestrian or bike rider) by an airbag which inflates along an area of the automobile body around a cowl is well known. An airbag device for pedestrian structured to allow a plurality of airbags to inflate side by side has been well known as described above (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-312405).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-312405